I Don't Have A Choice, Do I
by VideoGamesAndTheatre
Summary: Kairi is a normal teenage girl. The only difference is that she is partially possesed. What will happen when she mets some one with the same problem as herself. Will she finally be able to live her life or will she be lost forever.
1. Kairi's Prologue

01:50

I don't Have a Choice, Do I

Kairi's POV

Let me get a few things clear. My name is Kairi my last name is really none of your business. I have twin sister named Xion. A boyfriend named Riku. Oh and since I turned twelve I've been possessed by a girl "named" Namine. Oh by the way,

I'm 16. I'm being raised by My 25 year old older sister and her twin Aqua and Larxene. So now that you know all that lets start with the day Namine turned out to be a huge problem.

It was the day the New Kid started school. I saw him walking down the hall and the first thought in my mind is " Man that dude needs a haircut" next thought, being Namine's, " Man he is cute."

" Hey Kia who's the new kid. Isn't he in English with us." Riku asks.

" Huh, oh sorry. I was talking to the voices in my head." I say sarcastically.

I get stuck with the New Kid for the rest of the day. Things I know about him. He's 16. Moved from Radiant Garden and actually that's it. So have you ever had that day where you just got stared at weird all day. Well that was my day and no not cause I had something on my face or because my hair was messed up but because of Namine. You see Namine can take me over from time to time. Usually its whenever I'm really tired and don't feel like doing anything. Well I woke up really early and she's been controlling me since maybe around lunch.

Namine's POV

I've been walking around pretending to be Kairi for the past 30 minutes. I really like the new kid and had to get rid of Riku. Man that kid is annoying. What the heck does Kairi see in him. I mean compared to Sora he's nothing completely totally useless. Unlike Sora who if Kairi had been paying any attention is being possessed. Sometimes I wish I had chosen Xion instead of Kairi but I only need her for a few more years until I can reverse the roles and be fully human.

**Ok this is my very first fan fic. So please review also I really need a beta reader as you can probably tell anyway. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'll give you cookies.**


	2. Sora's Prologue

First day … all over again 08/29/2011

I don't have a Choice do I.

**Disclaimer: Don't own kingdom Hearts (or Percy Jackson) so don't sue, I'm broke.**

Sora's POV

So I'm back in a new school. See I move every other year because my parents put me up for adoption and I get put into different house every other year because of something stupid and this has been going on since 6th grade. It started out with my first parents who left me and never came back. My neighbors found me almost starved to death huddled on my couch. I was in a foster home for two years then I moved in with these two gay guys named Axel and Reno who actually tied me to a bed and lit the house on fire. (Effing Pyros.) They are also the reason my hair is so messed so new super holding gel and my hair is still stuck in the same place 2 years later. Now I'm with two other gay guys, Leon and Cloud. Who aren't as bad so hopefully I'll still be here until college but those are some really high expectations. Also I'm possessed by my stillborn twin brother don't know how it works but hey. Lets just hope no one else finds out cause wouldn't that be really awkward. " Hey I'm possessed by my brother, how was your day." I would be the outcast of the school. Not again no thank you.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

So right now it's my first day of school in my junior year. I'm 16 and just got my drivers license. Also I'm dyslexic and ADHD. (And no I don't have Percy Jackson skills.) At the moment the only one person at school knows that and I'm hoping that we can keep it that way is this red head girl who sits next to me that my brother is head over heels for. The only thing is that at the moment I might have a slight crush on her sister who is slightly Goth but hey that kinda works for me. See my problem and from time to time I get major headaches and kinda blank out and Roxas ( oh that's my brothers name by the way) takes over it like watching my life on a big screen. Right now is one of those times. I might just go take a nap. I had to be at the school early so I'm really tired.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Roxas's POV

My gosh I hate my brother. He is such an idiot. You see there are two ways for him/me to break this I guess curse is a good enough word for it. We have to find a girl who is also possessed by a sibling and fall in love with her and her possessor. Or when he turns 17 I take over forever and he never goes back to normal. But 17 is like forever and a day away. Anyway I'm actually the reason why he has ADHD and dyslexia, when we were a lot younger I wanted to see if I could force him to do whatever I wanted. Well I kinda broke something although I'm not sure what it was. I might try it again just to see you now see what happened.

**Shut Up I know its short but I couldn't think of much else so sorry. But still review more cookies for you and thank you much for the two reviews I got thanks to KeybladeMosstar and mysteriousguy898 I love y'all thank you. Yes even those who didn't review. Oh and Disclaimer, I own nothing at all except my computer and I barely own that**


	3. Working Girl

**I'm back way later then before but hey it is a start**

I don't have a choice, Do I

** Disclaimer : I own nothing not the characters and I barely own the plot line. So enjoy this thing which I so made up at the top of my head.**

Sora's POV

After Roxas got tired he let me take control again. This occurred right after the school ended, before I had to work my "shift" at my "dads" diner. Meaning I work from 4:30 till 6:30 every day after school running around in heels and taking annoying peoples orders all day. Whoop de doo. The bad think about this whole situation besides having to look at my dads fawn over each other for 4 hours a day is that I get out of school at 4:15 and it takes 20 minutes to get to their diner.

By the time I actually show up its almost 5:00 what can I say, I walk slow. As soon as I got there I had this strong urge to walk right out the door. Literally all I saw was some red head making out with that silver headed guy who I'm pretty sure is dating that girl from my school.

I scoot passed them trying not to disturb them so I can go get dressed. The only reason I hate this job is because of the uniform I have to wear. I look like a flippin' girl in it its not even funny but I geuss that's the point. It's to "appeal to the youth demographic" yeah right, I swear Cloud and Leon only make me wear it so they can laugh at me. On top of this horror know as the "Uniform"  
>I have to wear heels and the bad thing is I can walk in them with out wobbling, tell me that isn't kinda strange. Yes, I know your lying. Don't even get me started on the dress I have to wear and did I forget the fake ponytail and the head band, then the pound f make up I'm ashamed to admit I actually know how to put on with out looking like a clown. Walking back out I'm really glad Cloud can cook cause he lets me eat anything that's in the back as long as it isn't for costumers. Grapping an apron, note pad, pen, and cream puff I walk over to the nearest table which happens to be right across from where those two kids from my school are sitting.<p>

While taking the order of the two guys sitting in the booth, I could feel the girls boyfriend checking me out from behind seeing as these things are short and the tables are super long. These leads to me having to lean over in order to get the menus in the far corner. 

I turn around and shot that stunning smile, or goofy grin not really sure which one at him. He stands up and tells her she can go ahead and head to his house, that he'll meet her there. After she walks away, I'm walking towards the kitchen to hand Cloud the order, when he starts walking towards me and says … 

**Cliff hanger sorry it's so late and I probably shouldn't have left it like that but I'm sorry. It was a must I couldn't resist sorry bout that.**

**Hehe but still R and R please.**

**Update YAY!  
><strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm Back Again, Sorry I was in Africa really weird story. But I'm Back sorry about the lateness. Hope this chapter makes up for it.**

I Don't Have a Choice, Do I

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Characters but the plot is mine … I'm pretty sure.**

**Warning: OOCness in this chapter sorry it will make sense later in the story.**

**Last Time on IDHAC:**

_I turn around and shot that stunning smile, or goofy grin not really sure which one at him. He stands up and tells her she can go ahead and head to his house, that he'll meet her there. After she walks away, I'm walking towards the kitchen to hand Cloud the order, when he starts walking towards me and says … _

Sora's POV:

"Can I talk to the chef … or owner," the red heads boyfriend asks me. After a sigh of relief wafts through my body, he starts staring at me all funny. Then I remember I kinda need to answer him, as a girl. I give a little cough and in my best imitation of a girls face say, " Um, sure, I-I'll go get my dad."

Stupid isn't it, cause right there I Let him know that my "dad" on the restaurant which means he probably now knows that I'll be here every day after school. Or maybe I'm over thinking this, yep that's it I'm over thinking this.

After spazing during the short walk to Leon's office, who is the official manager of the restaurant, and I swear Riku was staring at me the entire time. I feel like right now would be the appropriate time to tell everyone I'm bi, so I'm not really sure how this whole thing is going to work. When I walk into Leon's office I tell him a customer wants to see him, and that if said costumer asks if I'm a girl say yes and also that I don't go to his school. Leon looks at me with this really weird face but goes out to meet him nevertheless.

I go about my business, and after the last person leaves, I chill in the kitchen eating whatever is left and watching Cloud clean up. Also, Cloud is the um, I guess mom in this situation. At this time, Leon was still talking to what's-his-face. By the time they finished it was 8:00, two whole hours after the café closes.

Leon walks into the kitchen, and tells us all about the guy. His name is Riku, he goes to my school, and he's was trying to see if he could book the café for his boyfriends birthday.

Leon looks at me and says he wanted to clear it with me before saying yes cause he knew I was worried about it.

"Yeah, sure its fine, but if he comes in again can I just work up front as like the seater or something."

Right before Leon says anything Cloud comes and glomps me saying ," NO, My sweet little boy must always be in mommy's sight!" I already mentioned that Cloud considers himself the mom of this family but he's also very um eccentric about it.

Roxas POV

Hmm, very valuable information learned today.

1. Riku is cheating on his girlfriend with a very cute red head

2. Riku is obviously bi

3. Sora is scared of Riku

This can be used to my advantage, the only question is how. Maybe I don't need Sora, I just need to be him for an extended period of time. What would get Sora to do whatever I wanted him to do, Oh I know

Xion… Cue the evil thunder and Maleficant laugh**.**

Now _this _ is going to be fun, and who cares if the Goth chick gets hurt in the process.

**I feel terrible but its necessary. Kay Hope you enjoy. MWAHAHAHAHAHA, cough choke choke everything will be fine as long you review.**


End file.
